


Stand by me

by Noctass



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctass/pseuds/Noctass
Summary: Noctis & Lunafreya's wedding night, set in a universe where nobody dies.Noctis rested his eyes upon Luna as her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet and ankles, his gaze drifting up from where the dress has laid, carefully gazing upon her now nude form. He tried not to stare at her for too long, not in an obvious way anyways.





	

Noctis rested his eyes upon Luna as her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet and ankles, his gaze drifting up from where the dress has laid, carefully gazing upon her now nude form. He tried not to stare at her for too long, not in an obvious way anyways.

Despite having met Lunafreya as a child, he hadn't ever thought of a situation like this ever happening.. Even though he was the prince and had just married the girl before him. She was gorgeous, Noct had always thought so, but now seeing her without clothes had really made him see how beautiful she really was.

"Noctis?" Lunafreya asked softly as the prince's eyes traveled over her body, causing her cheeks to flush a light pink color in response. the moment she had spoken the males name, his eyes shot up immediately to meet with hers.

He had cleared his throat awkwardly as his eyes met hers, both of their faces had been painted red as if they weren't adults who just had gotten married. Even if they hadn't seen each other in a long time he was hoping the awkwardness would simply.. Go away?

"Sorry" Noctis spoke, his voice ringing in Luna's ears. It certainly didn't sound like a proper apology, since his voice came out a little breathless and very nervous.

Shifting forward, Lunafreya stepped outside the large wedding dress that laid at her feet. Noct wasn't far away, and with just the simple step she was already close to him, their forms almost touching. "Is there something wrong, Noctis?" She asked, her voice coming off as calm despite how her stomach was fluttering with anxiety.

Feeling the heat coming from her body, Noctis straightened himself up and peered down at her face properly. He was terrible at expressing how he felt with words, not once had he told Luna that he had loved her even though he knew very well that she had loved him.

"No.. Nothing _\- I mean_ " He stumbled over himself, trying to quickly correct mistakes though it had only made him more of a jumbled mess. Deciding to simply shut his mouth, he reached down to begin to undo the buttons on his black shirt; only to feel Luna's fingertips lightly brushing his away so she could undo the buttons.

He did as she had wished, letting go of his shirt. Her fingers were petite and undid the buttons much faster than he would have ever managed, surprising him.

Luna's fingers pressed against his bare chest once his shirt was open, slowly sliding along his torso until she pressed her hands to him completely. The simple action had drawn him back to her from the surprised state he had been in.

His right hand shifted, reaching up to brush his fingers along Luna's cheek, causing her to look back up at him. Noctis stopped thinking as he looked into her eyes once more, leaning himself down to press his lips against hers lightly.

The kiss was gentle at first, he had been nervous as he pressed his lips to hers, but having Luna return the kiss eagerly made him realize that they had both wanted each other right now. His hand continued to cup her cheek as he wrapped his left arm around her form, resting his hand on her lower back only to pull her body closer.

_Not thinking_ , he was definitely not thinking.

Their kiss had only grown deeper as her chest pressed to his firmly, her fingers holding onto the sides of his shirt that still rested on his body. Her bottom lip had been nipped at gently by Noct's teeth before being sucked on, causing Luna to part her lips oh so slightly against his.

As if he had been invited, Noctis pressed his tongue to her lips, slipping past where they had parted to carefully slide against her tongue; where he had been greeted with hers pressing to his in return.

Feeling heated from the kiss, Lunafreya pulled away from it moments after their tongues met, causing a small string of saliva to hang between their lips as they remained close. It was utterly embarrassing for her how aroused she had gotten just from some simple kissing, it wasn't perfect but it showed how Noctis was feeling as well and that made it so much more.. Appealing to her.

_"Noctis-"_

Luna had barely breathed his name before she felt his strong arms around her, lifting her from the floor  to shift her onto his bed, laying on her back with him hovering over her.

Pulling his shirt off the rest of the way, Noctis discarded it onto the floor swiftly as he had been leaning in to press another kiss onto the females lips, only a simple peck this time though as he kissed her cheek after, then her jawline before he had begun to press his lips to her neck.

Sucking in a breath as she felt Noctis's lips on her neck, kissing and gently biting her skin, her head automatically tilted back out of his way. Her hands found their way into his hair, gently holding his head as she closed her eyes and began to give into the feelings he was giving her.

With a low groan escaping Noct's lips, he ran his fingers along her body as his lips continued to press lower on her body. He was heated- Aroused and his erection was pressing against his pants awkwardly, but he wanted nothing more than to make Lunafreya feel good at the moment.

Slowly, he shifted his body up, removing his lips from her collar bone. A hand gently cupped her breast, fondling it as he moved to press a kiss to Luna's lips again. As they kissed lightly, gentle kisses over and over, his free hand slid down her torso until it found itself between her thighs. Fingertips carefully pressing and rubbing against her clit.

Her body shifted under his immediately, trembling upon feeling his fingers pressed to her. Luna had already been wet just from the kissing, but she hadn't realized how sensitive she was until Noctis had begun to please her.

Dropping her hands from his hair, she loosely kept her arms around his neck. Small moans has been escaping her lips between their kisses, but her body continued to squirm against his touch to the point of her not being able to handle it anymore.

"Noct-" She managed to breathe out as her hands moved to press against his shoulders, applying light amounts of pressure until the man above her stopped his actions and stared down at her with a confused expression.

"Does it not feel good?" He breathed out softly, worried that he was doing something wrong.

"It does, don't worry, Noctis." Luna reassured him before pushing on his shoulders more until he relaxed his body and rolled back onto the bed beside her, still feeling confused as to why she was pushing him away if what he had been doing was feeling good to her.

That is, until he saw that she was climbing ontop of his lap despite the fact that he still wore pants. _"Oh."_ Noct breathed out suddenly, hands moving immediately to gently grip onto her hips.  "W-Wait, Luna. You don't have to--- I mean, I can.." He had no idea what he was even trying to say to her at the time, she had caught him off guard by the shift in position and was sitting right on top of his clothed erection.

Which her fingers had been working to reveal as he was stuttering over himself.

"I want to feel good with you." Silencing any complaints from the male with the single sentence, Luna leaned forward to press her forehead against his for a moment as her fingers continued to undo his pants. Shifting to place a small kiss to Noct's lips, she tugged down on his trousers just enough to reveal the erection he had been hiding.

Leaning back and sitting upright again, her fingers gently brushed against the tip of his cock, causing the male to suck in a deep breath and bite the inside of his cheek in silence, only watching to see what his wife was going to do.

Of course, it wasn't like she had done such a thing before, so keeping her anxiety in check was a bit hard, her hand shook as she shifted to stroke down his length to the base before holding it firmly, but not in the slightest close enough to be painful.

"Luna." Noctis breathed out as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment from how her touches only fueled his arousal, but when he felt her begin to lower her form onto his erection eyes immediately shot back open to look at her.  Hands squeezing her hips gently as their eyes met in silence; her free hand had been pressed firmly to his stomach, keeping herself balanced as he entered her slowly.

"Ah.." Lunafreya breathed heavier as she lowered herself more, feeling the length of him entering her fully. It didn't hurt considering how he had been making her feel moments ago.. If anything, it felt a bit.. _Odd_ , it was foreign to be doing this- To have Noctis inside her like this, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Hearing the soft, sweet noise of pleasure escaping her lips was making Noctis want this even more, but his first, immdiate reaction was to speak. "Are you okay?" He muttered, forcing himself to stay still under her; not only because he wanted to make sure she was okay, but because she had specifically gotten on top of him and he wanted to let her do what she wanted.. Even if it was a bit of torture to hold himself back.

Tightening up around him for a moment before being able to relax her body, Luna couldn't resist letting out a small, breathless laugh at his concern.  "Noctis. I feel you inside me--" She spoke slowly, shifting her hands to press against the sides of his torso for support. "We have been connected in every way, and we will remain connected. Of course I'm okay." Looking down at the males face, she offered a soft, loving expression to go with her words.

A deep breath left Noctis as he heard her speak, relaxing himself as much as he possibly could given the situation he was in. His hands sliding down from her hips to press against her thighs instead, offering a more submissive role that he was willing to take for her.

Closing her eyes, she felt the lingering touch of his hands shift position. It was a bit funny how just simple movements and expressions from Noctis easily washed her nerves away and left her feeling confident.. Confident enough to slowly lift herself from being pressed against him, her hips rocking forward lightly as she lowered herself back down, attempting to start a slow pace for herself.

She could feel Noctis pressing his thumbs into her inner thighs as she moved more, their breathing slowly beginning to sync in turn with her movements. As Lunafreya found herself a pace, rocking her hips against Noctis slowly, he couldn't help himself anymore and as her form lowered down against him once more he carefully thrusted up against Luna.

A mix of a gasp and moan left Lunafreya's lips as Noctis had thrusted upwards into her, her nails dragging against his skin as the single movement had caused pleasure to wash over her again. Though with his additional action, she had to adjust the pace she had set for them both, beginning to move faster.

Noctis didn't realize how much he had been aching to feel connected, to feel like he belonged somewhere, and just being in the presence of Luna had made him feel that way, and now that they were sleeping together on their wedding night his concerns were pushed far, far away. He could only focus on how good it felt to be rocking his hips up against the females, how her soft moans echoed in his ears, and how he felt bursts of pleasure with every movement.

"Noctis.. With me-" Luna breathed out her broken up sentence as she opened her eyes to look down at him. Her thighs felt cold, in a way, tingling with the same pleasure she had felt earlier when he had been teasing her. She was going to climax, and she wanted to do it with him if it was even possible.

Which, it was very possible, because the moment her request registered with Noctis, he knew he was going to finish soon. She felt amazing- She was amazing, and in the very back of his mind he knew that he was going to be finishing inside Luna had only helped him grow closer to his climax.

The closer he grew, the less he was able to control himself to the confinements of the rhythm, his thrusts becoming out of sync with her movements as Lunafreya had tightened around him once more upon reaching her climax.

Her nails dug into his skin as he pressed his hips to her deeply, his climax coming shortly after hers had, though he didn't stay still for long since Noctis was soon riding out their waves of pleasure with small movements.

As their forms began to relax, nothing could be heard aside from the heavy breathing that emitted from the two. Noctis had reached up, pushing back the hair that had covered his face as he let out a loud breath. He could feel Lunafreya lifting herself up off of him when he moved his hands from her thighs, though she didn't move very far since soon the oracle was laying against his chest seconds later.

"Luna." Noctis spoke suddenly, sucking in air as he did. The male was able to relax enough to have sex with her, so maybe he could actually manage to express himself properly.. That, or he would fuck up **_royally._**

"I love you, you know.. Uh, I have-- _Always_ , I mean."

Such a confession of love coming from Noctis had Lunafreya surprised, in a way. Never before had he muttered anything of his feelings for her, even though it was easy to tell just from how he looked at her when they were together. Hearing it was completely different though! Luna could feel his heart racing once more, and as she lifted her head to peer at his face, she noted his head was turned to the side, gaze resting upon the fall.

Was he being shy?

Shifting her arms onto Noct’s chest under her, she propped herself up slightly to better gaze down at him. “We have had a fate shared since the beginning, Noctis. Despite knowing this since we were young, it was impossible to keep my heart separate from my duty. Even as we were separated through time, my heart has not strayed from you.”

Swallowing hard, Noctis turned his head to face Lunafreya properly, gazing up at her as she had been propped up now. She had always spoken to him in such formal ways, even now she had been doing the same, despite the fact that they were wed now – Equals. She was much better at expressing her emotions than he was, that was a fact he could not deny no matter what.

An arm slipped around Luna’s form, carefully holding her to him as he shifted himself, sitting up with her resting on his lap. He had no words to offer, instead he had been simply gazing at her face, offering a soft, loving gaze. Slowly, his free hand moved to undo Lunafreya’s hair from the style it had been in for their wedding, watching her hair fall around her shoulders.

With her hair down, she looked innocent in a way, she wasn’t the Lunafreya everyone else knew, she was a normal girl on her wedding day.. Well, as normal as he could possibly imagine, since he wasn’t exactly a normal person either.

“I love you.”

Noctis spoke with more confidence now, his hand shifting from her hair down to stroke her cheek gently before he began to lean in, meeting her halfway with a gentle kiss.

As their lips parted, Luna smiled at the male, tilting her head against his hand gently.

“You shall remain in my heart _, forever._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write in different formatting so this is a bit new for me, hopefully it's okay.


End file.
